Lures are used by fishing hobbyists and professionals to catch fish. Lures come in a wide variety of shapes, sizes and configurations and can often be relatively inexpensive. Further, lures are versatile in that they can be tailored to attract a particular type of fish by changing one or more characteristics, for example, the shape or size.
Another characteristic that may attract a fish is how lifelike the lure appears to a fish. One aspect of a lure that can make the lure appear lifelike is the eyes of the lure. One attempt to create a lifelike eye in the fishing industry, as seen in United States Patent Publication Number 2009/0277071, was to use a hologram, glitter or other surface application to make the eye look three dimensional. As the lure and eye moves in the water, the light will reflect off of the eye in different directions making the eye appear to move. However, the use of such surface applications lose their affect in low light conditions and can be partially or wholly scrapped off during use, e.g. fish strikes or by contacting something hard.
Another aspect of a lure that can make the lure appear lifelike is the sound and/or vibrations it makes. Some prey, e.g. invertebrates, sought after by fish, e.g. bass, make sounds and vibrations in the water that fish use to locate such prey. Some lures use rattles to mimic the sound and vibrations created by such prey to attract the sought after fish. Therefore, a need exists for a lure with lifelike eyes that also produces sound and vibrations.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that one or more aspects of this invention can meet certain objectives, while one or more other aspects can lead to certain other objectives. Other objects, features, benefits and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in this summary and descriptions of the disclosed embodiment, and will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. Such objects, features, benefits and advantages will be apparent from the above as taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and all reasonable inferences to be drawn therefrom.